1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands and, particularly, to a stand to support a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to small size and light weight, notebook computers are easy to carry and use in a variety of occasions. However, people feel uncomfortable in using the notebook computer, especially when no appropriate place (for example when they are on the bed or outdoors) to support the notebook computer is available.